Keep It
by StarsInTheDeep
Summary: She realizes her attraction to him. He realizes he wants her. Badly. When a storm hits hard, they end up getting closer than expected. Will she tell him how she feels or will he make a move first? FlintOC FlintxOC Flint/OC Very slight Volkner/OC
1. Paint

**A/N: I know not many people like Flint, but I do! :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Just my own characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Volkner?" The 18-year-old girl poked the pissed blonde in the side. He smacked her hand away.

"_He's late_," he growled in response. His blue eyes shifted to the black haired girl next to him. She tilted her head slightly.

"C'mon. Flint is probably on his way," she reassured with an uplifting smile. Volkner and Autumn sat on the pier of Sunyshore City waiting for a boat to arrive. The boat was carrying the red afro sporting man, Flint. The elite four member was suppose to meet them over an hour ago, but he hadn't arrived yet. Autumn slowly got to her feet. "I'll go look for him," she offered, glancing down at the electric gym leader. He only nodded and returned his gaze to the vast ocean. She pulled a Pokéball off her belt and threw it into the air. A red light erupted from the small contraption and developed into a large Pidgeot. He squawked and landed on the boardwalk. Autumn ambled over and mounted his back. "Let's go!" She shouted as Pidgeot took off into the cloud dusted sky. The pair soared over the salty sea while on the lookout for boats and such.

"Pidgeot!" the flying Pokémon chirped. Autumn's eyes traveled down and landed upon a boat slowly drifting along, about 5 miles away from Sunyshore city.

"Can you take me down?" she asked the massive bird. He carefully landed on the deck. She returned him to his Pokéball.

* * *

~Autumn's POV~

"Sup, Autumn," a voice called. When I turned I saw Flint lying on a off-white beach chair, reclined all the way back. His hands were behind his head and he looked completely relaxed. He had sunglasses on and red swimming trunks with flames on them. _Of course._ I thought. There was just one thing that was slightly distracting. He was shirtless. And it's not like Flint was a slacker… He has niiice abs.

"Flint! What the hell are you doing?" I inquired my hands on my hips. He smirked and pulled his sunglasses down.

"What's it look like?" he laughed, "I'm _relaxing_. You should too; chill." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know how pissed Volkner is right now? And I thought you didn't like water!" I exclaimed, making my way over to him.

"Pssh, he's always pissed at me. He'll get over it. And yes. I do hate water, but I'm not in water right now, am I?" He childishly stuck his tongue out at me and put his sunglasses back on. I leaned over and ripped them off his face. "Wha-Hey!" I put them on myself and returned the smirk he previously had. I took a couple steps backwards as he stood and tried to take them back from me. He grabbed my wrists and I scowled at our height difference. He was at least 5 inches taller than me.

"Did you get taller or something?" I asked, frowning. The smirk formed on his lips again.

"Did you get _shorter_ or something?" He mocked.

"Shuddup." I turned my head immaturely, pulling my wrists out of his grasp. He laughed again and moved so he could wrap an arm around my shoulders. He plucked his sunglasses up off my face and gazed down at me.

"C'monnn," he whined and shook me while smiling. I chuckled and smiled back.

"At least speed this up! Volkner is waiting." I knocked my hip against his, making him move away from me. I walked over the captain's station, not seeing Flint's surprised face. I leant in through the window.

"Hey! Can you crank it up? We need to get to Sunyshore quickly!" The man nodded. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. I squeaked. "Flint!"

"Yes?" he whispered into my ear. I attempted to pry his hands off me.

"Put me down!" I laughed as he spun around, forgetting my previous anger. When he let go, I tottered and almost fell. "Urgh…" I held my head dizzily.

"Volkner!" I turned and saw Flint yelling and waving to the boy on the pier. I could've sworn I saw him flip Flint off. I laughed, ran over to the edge of the boat, and stood next to Flint, also waving to Volkner.

* * *

When we docked I hopped off and stood by Volker.

"Told you I'd find him!" I smiled triumphantly. He rolled his eyes at me, a small smile on his lips, as Flint made his way over to us.

"Sup bro," Flint smirked and nodded to Volkner. I noticed the blonde's eyebrow twitch. He swung his fist and punched Flint in the shoulder. I jumped slightly in surprise. Flint frowned and put his hand on his arm.

"You're late," Volkner stated simply and began walking back into the city. Flint glanced toward me and I shrugged as we began to follow him.

"C'mon, man. It's not that big of a deal" Flint attempted to reason. "All you're doing today is re-painting your gym. Why do I have to help?" He began to whine and I rolled my eyes at him. Volkner looked at us from over his shoulder.

"What else do you have to do today?" he asked. My head shot up from looking at the ground.

"Yeah! Why aren't you fighting in the elite four today?" I wondered aloud.

"Because no one ever really comes to battle us and even we have a vacation," he explained stretching his arms over his head and wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I shifted and moved my hair because he was pulling on it.

If you're wondering about our "relationship" I wouldn't blame you. I don't really mind him touching me or anything and a couple months ago I began to realize that I had developed a crush on him. It's not like a shy "school girl" crush, it was more of an attraction. I met Flint a couple years ago in Veilstone city. We both were shopping and I bumped into him while we both were buying a fire stone. We had a conversation about fire Pokémon, not that I'm a fire trainer or anything, and he wanted to see the Pokémon I was going to use the stone on. I showed him my Vulpix and she took an instant liking to him. We almost immediately became friends and hung out every so often. When I turned 18 I had eventually decided to buy a house in Sunyshore because I felt as though it would be a perfect town to come home to. There I met Volkner and we became friends. Not like best friends or anything, though. One day I was over at his gym when Flint came in and I found out that they were best friends.

"Whatever. Just put some clothes on," Volkner replied indicating to the elite four member's bare torso.

Around 30 minutes later we arrived at the gym, Flint now fully clothed. When we sauntered inside everything was covered in tan tarps and the walls were bare. A couple cans of paint were scattered around.

"Okay. We need those walls yellow and blue and those white and red," Volkner explained pointing to each wall. We all began painting.

* * *

I coughed. The smell of paint was overwhelming and I had developed a headache. Volkner just had to finish painting one spot and then we could leave. I walked outside to escape the stench to see that it was raining. _The sky seemed so clear earlier._ I looked at my phone and saw that is was 9:27. I stepped backwards under the roof and backed up into someone. I turned my head to see Flint, who took hold of my shoulders. He was looking at the downcast sky though, deeply frowning.

"Rain," he sighed. "That means I can't get back." He looked really troubled. I was silent for a minute.

"You can..." I hesitated for a moment. "You can stay at my place…" I moved out of his grasp and turned around, waiting for his answer. He looked vaguely surprised.

"Can I?" He asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah sure, no problem," A smile graced my lips. The way he smiled back melted my heart. It was so cute! I stuck my head inside of the gym. "Yo, Volkner! I'm going home! Bye!"

"M'kay," he replied.

"Yeah, bye, man." Flint interjected.

"Bye," he was too preoccupied with his painting, obviously. The two of us walked out into the rain.

"Uhm…Lets hurry," Flint said grabbing my hand and pulling me along faster. The storm was getting worse, but I like rain. "Where do you live?" I pointed to my house on a small island connected by a bridge. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door when we arrived. Although we got there fast, once we were inside the both of us were completely soaked. I frowned down at myself.

"I'll go get some towels…" I went into the bathroom and got two large olive colored towels. I threw one at him and I began to dry my hair. I kicked my shoes off and walked into my room. He walked in behind me with the towel on his head. "Uhm… I have some basketball shorts that you can wear?" I turned towards him and handed him a blue and black pair of shorts. He nodded.

"Thanks," he said quietly. I picked up a bundle of clothes.

"I'll be right back." I left and went to change in the bathroom. Once there, I peeled off my purple shirt and jeans. _Ugh, even my underwear is drenched._ I thought in disappointment. I took off the rest of my clothes and threw them into the clothes basket. I put on a pair of dark blue underwear and a polka dotted bra. I tugged on a baggy white shirt and some black shorts. I walked out and flopped down on my scarlet couch next to a shirtless Flint. I turned on the TV and flipped thought the channels while Flint wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. I breathed a sigh. _He's so warm._ I thought and immediately felt not as cold as I was before. I tucked my legs under and to the side of my and leaned into him. He smirked down at me and pulled my closer. I flipped the channel to the news.

"And it seem the storm is coming from Pastoria City," the news announcer began, "Unfortunately the storm will drag on for a couple mor-"All of the sudden the power cut.

"Goddammit," Flint muttered in disappointment.

"Shit," I growled. Reluctantly I stood, the feeling of warmth instantly disappearing, and felt my way over to the window. I opened the shades and it gave a tiny bit of light. I carefully opened the linen closet and took out a couple candles. I placed them on the tile in the kitchen and let out my Ninetails as Flint leant up against the counter. I knelt down and scratched her head. "Nintailes, can you light these for me? Don't go overboard please." She nodded happily and carefully sparked a small flamethrower and lit them. "Thanks, hun," I said quietly and returned her to her Pokéball.

I put one candle in the bathroom, one on the kitchen table, one in the living room, and two in my bedroom. I looked around and didn't see Flint. I poked my head out of my bedroom door.

"Flint? Are you coming?" I asked.

"Coming where?" I heard him ask from the shadows.

"To bed?" I said as if it was obvious. There was a moment of silence.

"Y-yeah, sure," Flint replied, flustered. I stretched and slipped under the covers. Flint walked in a second later and too got under the covers. I shivered slightly and felt Flint hesitate before wrapping his arms around my mid-section, pulling me to his chest. My eyes automatically shut and I sighed contently, snuggling into him. I was unexpectedly plagued with exhaustion and became exceedingly tired.

"So warm…" I unconsciously murmured. I felt his hands slowly move and slide down my hips and I began to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: I know not many people like Flint, but I do! :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Just my own characters. **

**DEAR REVEIWERS:**

**I just want to say thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Pokegal: Thank you! :)**

**Dannie: Thank you! :)**

**irishpepsigurl: Thank you so much! :) I'm glad you liked it! I love your story too! :DD**

**xXPokemonFanXx: Thank you and I will make him jealous ;)

* * *

**

When Flint awoke he was alone in an unfamiliar room. He yawned and pushed his body up off the soft bed. The clock on the bedside table read 9:41. _Oh, the power is back on. Maybe the storms over, _A loud crash of thunder outside the window made him think otherwise. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood, making his way over to the bedroom door. When Flint pulled the door open he was bombarded with an intoxicating aroma. Bacon. He saw Autumn standing in the kitchen _obviously_ making breakfast.

"Good morning," she called to him. He was surprised that she heard him; fore she didn't even turn around. He moved beside her and she looked up at him. "Hungry?" Flint smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Autumn smiled as well and turned back to the task at hand while Flint took a seat at the counter.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked, putting bread in the toaster.

"Hmm, scrambled!" He declared while Autumn laughed at his enthusiasm. Soon she placed a plate in front of him full of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. He dug right in, but managed a muffled 'thanks' in between bites. She was happy that he liked it.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked while handing him a glass of milk. He paused to drink then replied,

"Pretty good," he grinned "Better than I have in a long time!" She smirked.

"You have a milk mustache," she replied, laughing softly. She leant over the table and wiped it off with a napkin. Flint couldn't help but look down Autumn's shirt, her cleavage being rather distracting. When she pulled back Flint couldn't say anything for a second. He breathed out and chuckled slightly.

When he finished eating Flint stood and put the dishes in the sink. Autumn was hunched over the counter reading a magazine. He caught himself staring at her butt.

* * *

~Autumn's POV~

_Hmm, those shoes are really ugly,_ I noted looking at a pair of yellow boots. I unexpectedly felt two arms wrap around my waist. I jumped slightly and took in a sharp breath. Flint pressed me up against his body, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"…Flint?" I squeaked.

"Yes?" He whispered in my ear.

"Why is it that you always grab me from behind?" I asked softly.

"Hmm… Because you always look so surprised when I do. It's cute," he explained. I took in a sharp breath as I felt Flint's warm hands inch up my shirt. His fingers gently tickled my stomach. Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door. The both of us jumped away from each other. I fixed my shirt and inhaled deeply before opening the door.

It was Volkner.

"H-hi, Volkner," I greeted. He was holding a blue umbrella and from the look of it, the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

"Hey, I was just checking to see if you got home all right. The phone lines are down," he replied. I moved aside so he could come inside.

"Yeah, it wasn't raining that hard when I got home," I told him. He looked behind me.

"Hey, man!" Flint called from the couch. I looked over and saw that he was sitting watching the static-filled TV with a pillow on his lap. Volkner walked in and I chewed on my lip.

"Why are you here?" He scrutinized.

"It was raining and I couldn't get back," Flint shrugged. "So I camped out here. Slept on the couch," He faked a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "I got up like 10 minutes ago."

"Hmm. I guess that's why you don't have a shirt on. Or why your hair is a mess," Volkner commented. Flint grinned at tried to smooth out his hair.

"You want something to eat or drink, Volkner?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Water is fine." I glanced at my magazine and flipped it close.

"Flint I washed your clothes, they're in the bathroom," I told him

"Kay, thanks, babe," I saw him smirk and leave for the bathroom. I watched as Volkner walked over to me. He took a seat by the counter. I placed the water down and began to pull away when he grasped my hand softly and looked me in the eye. I froze up and my mouth went dry.

"Autumn," he said softly "Be careful around Flint. He might try something." I nodded slowly. "I'm looking out for you. Flint's a shady guy."

"O…Okay. I understand," a blush dusted across my cheeks as he squeezed my hand. Volkner pulled away just as Flint re-entered the room. He gave us a strange look as I pulled back and blushed.

* * *

By the time Volkner left it was 8:30. I had eventually made lunch and dinner. I didn't know why he stayed so long, but I didn't really mind. Flint however kept dropping hints to tell him to leave. I was in my room folding clothes when I heard Flint saying goodbye. I tensed up, not knowing what he was going to do.

As if on cue, he rushed into my room and kicked the door closed. I glanced at him nervously before putting the last of my laundry away. This situation was much different from earlier. Once again the power had gone out so the candles were lit in my room and there wasn't much light. He walked up to me with somewhat of an angry look. I _again_ noticed out height difference.

"You like him," he stated. I gave him a confused look.

"…Huh?"

"You're going out with him aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, Flint?" I frowned. He turned his head to the side and pouted.

"Nothing," he said quietly before walking over and getting into bed and facing the wall. I rolled my eyes at him. I ran and pounced on the bed making him fly up in surprise. I sat on top of him and demanded:

"No! What are you talking about?"

* * *

~Flint's POV~

I stared up at the girl sitting on my chest. I heaved a sigh and glared up at her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Autumn just left to fold laundry leaving me alone with Volkner. I was still pretty pissed about seeing him holding her hand earlier. He turned at glared at me slightly._

"_What did you do to her?"_

"_What?" I asked confused. _

"_Have you done anything?" He asked._

"_C'mon, man! Don't tell me you got hots for her! You _know _I've liked her since we met! Right now I might even have a chance with her!" I couldn't believe this! Is he really doing this to me?_

"_Flint. We both know that you're just a player; I don't want her to get hurt," he replied, shrugging._

"_I am not! Quit being an ass!" I retorted, glaring at him. He stood and headed for the door._

"_I'm coming back tomorrow to check on her. Don't try anything."_

"_Yeah, bye," I ignored him and turned away. I heard the door close and I frowned._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"You like Volkner don't you? What did you two do when I was gone?" I asked softly.

"Nothing! I don't like him!"

"You're lying-"

"No I am not! I like-" she stopped and glared at me before looking slightly sad. "You're so stupid," she sighed. I saw her slowly lean down. I didn't realize what was coming until I felt Autumn's soft lips on mine. She pulled back and looked away. She moved off of me and lied down, blowing out one of the candles. She wouldn't look at me or say anything for the rest of the night, no matter how hard I tried. She would just ignore me or push me away.

I guess I made a mistake. A big one. I hope everything's fine in the morning…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it was kinda short :(**


	3. A New Leaf

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry! My computer crashed when I was almost done, and I had to rewrite everything! :(((**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Just my own characters. **

**DEAR REVEIWERS:**

**I just want to say thanks again to those of you who reviewed!**

**irishpepsigurl: Ya never know, I might make them fight :D And I try to make it as descriptive as I can! :))**

**Mori Leigh: No, haha, my computer crashed so I had to rewrite everything :( It won't be over until I say so! :D**

Flint bolted up in bed, a loud quake of thunder brightening the room and rattling his bones for a second. His steadied his pounding heart and looked around. The room was pitch black and he concluded that the power was off. _No duh._ He felt around the covers, searching for Autumn. When his hands met nothing, he started to flip out a bit. If something bad happened to her Volkner would _kill_ him! He would kill himself! He buried his face in his hands and tried to think.

_God, she's right! I am stupid… _

_I got her all upset over my jealousy… _

_Where could she be? _

_What if she's hurt?_

_What if she hurt herself?_

That last thought made Flint freak. He moved his hands toward the wooden bed-side table for his Pokéballs. He managed to find them after knocking over a couple things. He threw one softly and the room was instantly lit up.

"Infernape," He whispered. The ape Pokémon looked towards him and grinned. "It's no time for this! I can't find Autumn," The oversized monkey looked slightly surprised and nodded. Flint's Pokémon had already met her and endured many rants about how she never took a hint that he liked her. Flint hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. He looked around and spotted a regular battery ran clock. He rushed over. It read 4:50. He bit his lip and glanced towards the sofa. Empty. The bathroom? Vacant. Infernape lit the candles without being asked and Flint absently thanked him, returning him to his ball. The room was now dully lit making shadow's creep up on him. He looked through the rest of the house and found nothing. He opened a closet and a he noticed a Pokéball roll out from somewhere on the bottom shelf. He shut the door and gently picked it up. The bizarre object was a soft orange color and looked extremely old. It was even chipped a tiny bit. He ran his thumb over the front; a small maple leaf was engraved into it. _I wonder if there's a Pokémon inside…_ The ball responded with a twitch. Astonished, he almost dropped it. He frowned slightly. _It's so… Cold…_ I placed it against his cheek and shivered. He wanted to see what was inside, but thought twice, fear of upsetting Autumn further. His mind snapped back to his current task. He carefully placed it in his pocket and hesitantly headed for the front door. When he pulled it open he was greeted by a powerful gust of wind and droplets of water covering his body. He quickly closed it and shivered. In a rush, he hurried into Autumn's room, pulling on all of his clothes and grabbing a black jacket from the closet.

Then he went out into the storm.

~Flint's POV~

The wind was strong and rain pelted my face. I was cold and the water on my skin automatically made me feel weak. I squinted into the storm; it was hard to see. I knocked on doors and looked around. I found nothing. I had been at it for around 2 hours and I was exhausted and freezing. I slipped and fell to my knees. I didn't I have the strength to get up and I mentally apologized to Autumn. Suddenly the rain stopped falling.

"Flint?"

…

"Flint!"

~Autumn's POV~

I frowned and placed a hot towel on Flint's forehead. _Why was he out in the rain?_ He was currently lying in my bed, multiple blankets on top. I nervously bit my nails as his eyes began to flutter open. He took in a sharp breath and shot upright. He looked around frantically before spotting me. His eyes lit up and his arms wrapped around my body.

"Autumn," he sighed in relief. I wrapped my arms around him in return and closed my eyes.

"Why where you out there? You knew it was risky," I whispered. He pulled back and glared at me.

"Why where _you_ out there? You had me worried sick!" He gripped my shoulders and turned away. Then, I realized what I had done. I pulled him back into a hug and held him close. I suddenly began to feel him warm up.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I should've left a note or something. Ninetails was feeling sick from the weather so I went out to get her some medicine. I'm sorry for making you worry… I'm sorry about last night…" Slowly I felt Flint move his arms to return my embrace. His sigh tickled my neck.

"No… I'm sorry for last night… I guess I'm just… jealous." I was relieved that we got this solved. I was also relieved that he didn't mention the kiss… I'll probably pay for that later though. We both pulled away and Flint looked like he had a sudden revelation.

"Oh! I found something I want to ask you about!" He was about to spring out of bed, but he stopped dead and looked down at the blankets on top of him. He looked up at me and blushed a deep crimson.

"…What?" I wondered what was going on.

"Why am I naked?" Now color sprung to my cheeks.

"I-I, uh, well," I stuttered, "Y-your clothes were wet! If you stayed in them you'd get a cold!" I defended. I blushed and threw a pair of basketball shorts at his face. He laughed softly and smiled. I scurried out of the room and he followed when he was done.

"What did you want to ask me about?" I still felt awkward, considering he was only in shorts. _Going commando…_ It's not like I looked when I undressed him! Uggh! That sounds so bad!

"Where'd you put my pants?" he asked, looking around.

"That's what you wanted to ask me? There over in the laundry room," I replied and pointed. I watched him sprint in and then back out to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"I wanted to ask you about…this." He held out an orange Pokéball to me. I slowly picked it up and examined it.

"Where…" I looked up at him. "Where did you get this?" he scratched the back of his neck.

"When I was looking for you, it rolled out of the closet," he explained. "Why was it there?"

~Flint's POV~

I watched Autumn stare at the object. She softly caressed the surface and breathed out. Her green eyes moved back to me.

"This… This was my grandmother's. I was named after her and my mom gave this to me before she died, but I thought my dad took it to my grandfather. If it's been here the whole time…" She paused as if realizing something. She tossed the Pokéball into the air and the red light emerged. Soon a Pokémon formed.

It was a Bayleef. It looked surprised and kind of scared. Autumn got to her knees and held her arms out.

"Maple," she whispered. The Pokémon jumped in shock, and then became extremely happy. It ran and jumped into Autumn's arms. I examined Autumn's face as she smile joyously. Her bright eyes turned to my deep slate ones. Her smile made her look young and childish. "This is Maple; she was my grandmother's first Pokémon!" I knelt down and touched the top of her head. She nuzzled into it and I noticed that her skin was as cold as the Pokéball was.

"Grass Pokémon don't usually like me that much…" I whispered. I felt Autumn's hand move down and wrap around mine. She leant against me and smiled softly.

"Maybe she likes you because you're warm." I squeezed her hand and smiled to myself.

_Volkner has no chance._

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry it was kinda short :( I'll try to write more soon!**


	4. Surprises MATURE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Just my own characters. **

**DEAR REVEIWERS:**

**I just want to say thanks again to those of you who reviewed!**

**irishpepsigurl: Haha, I'm so glad you liked it! :DD **

**Pokemonduke: Are you the same people? . Haha, anyway, yes! Drama IS good! Just you wait! :DD Thanks so much!**

**MATURE CONTENTT :DDDDDDDDD**

* * *

~Flint's POV~

Since it was still early in the morning, the two of us decided to return to bed. I had already crawled inside the extremely welcoming warmth of bed and was waiting for Autumn. She was feeding Maple, who I was surprised to see still alive after all these years. I felt the bed shift and my body instantly became cozy. I smirked and turned around. I felt something wet hit my face.

"Ohh, Maple!" My vision focused and I saw Autumn hauling the Bayleef's large body off the bed. She giggled at my stunned face as I wiped the slobber off my cheeks. Once depositing the grass Pokémon onto the floor, she tucked herself in. I heard Maple trudge into the front room and settle. Autumn smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin back, her happiness being contagious. Her eyes shined brightly, even in the dark, and I found myself thinking she was beautiful. Before, it was honestly just an attraction. Now it was different; very different. Despite my exhausted state, I began to inch closer to her. Our lips gently brushed, but the contact was enough to spark something. She pulled back and smiled again. Autumn turned around and snuggled into the blanket. She was teasing and it was killing me.

* * *

~Autumn's POV~

When I woke up I felt a body pressed up against mine. Flint's hands were up my shirt again, but now they were softly cupping my breasts. I blushed slightly and tried to pry his hands off me. The harder I tried removing him, the rougher he squeezed. I yelped softly and bit my lip. My hands were wrapped around his wrists and I turned my head.

"…Flint?" I whispered. He shifted slightly. "Flint?" I saw his eyelids flutter open, but his grasp didn't waver.

"Mm?" He murmured and nuzzled into my neck.

"Could…Could you let go… of me?" A look of realization passed over his face then he smirked. He gave my breasts a quick pinch. "Uhnn…!" I moaned and tilted my head back. Flint pressed his lips to my neck and kissed up to my ear. I shakily exhaled, feeling his hands retreat to my waist. His warm hands soon glided lower. I felt him finger the lace on the rim of my purple underwear. His touch gave me butterflies and left small tingles all over my body. One hand slipped into my panties and brushed against the outer lips of my vagina. I shiver ran up my spine as I closed my eyes. He moved further down and began rubbing it. I quiet moan escaped my lips and I could feel him smirk. As his hands worked their magic, his lips were busy kissing and sucking my neck. My heart began to race when I felt his fingers slide inside of me.

"O-oh…" I breathed. "Ah…!" I bit back a loud moan, feeling slightly embarrassed that I couldn't control myself.

"Autumn…" Flint's voice sounded so husky and sexy, it just turned me on more. "Moan for me…." He nipped at my neck a bit and I released a moan. I felt him go deeper and move faster.

Suddenly, he pulled away and I was left breathless. He laid me on my back and got on his hands and knees, hovering over me. His eyes were clouded with emotion; longing, happiness, _love_. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine, and I kissed him back. I moved my hands up his shoulders and his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. The kiss was fiery and passionate. It just felt _so right._ He broke the kiss and pushed my shirt up. His mouth closed around my left nipple and his right hand went back to work lower. I'd never felt anything like this before, not even with other boyfriends. Flint's fingers moved faster and deeper; I could barely stand it.

"Mmm, ohh, Flint…!" My nails trailed up his back and my eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh, Autumn, you're so wet…" he whispered in my ear. I blush crept onto my face, making my entire body feel hotter. Sure, that embarrassed me a bit, but it also excited me. I felt his fingers plunge deeper and all of a sudden the feeling of him inside me intensified and a wave of pleasure ripped through my body. I moaned his name unexpectedly loud. He let out a deep growl and smirked at me. He pulled out and grabbed the back of my head and captured my lips in a heated, feisty kiss. And I _loved_ every minute of it!

I felt greater than I ever have and it seemed like nothing could ruin this moment.

Until…

* * *

"_Flint! Autumn!" _

We both stopped and tore away from eachother. Flint swore and we both knew who it was. Pissed, Flint got up and stormed into the living room, I ran after him without thinking about putting on pants. Flint flung the door open and there stood… _Volkner_.

He looked simply speechless by my current condition and I saw Flints mouth twitch in jealously. Before I could comprehend what was going on…_**Volkner kissed me. **_

Still stunned, all I could do was stand there with wide eyes as Flint gripped Volkner's shoulders and threw him off me.

**Then Flint punched him square in the jaw.**

* * *

**A/N: God, I haven't written in forever. I'm truly sorry D': I forgot all about this, but I hope this made it up to you :3 Probably not, but I tried D':**


	5. Final MATURE

**So I'm alive and need to finish this story! THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER. I MIGHT do special side stories on request.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Just my own characters. **

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

**LadyAmazon: :D I know right! Maybe Flint will kiss it better :3 **

**Pixil Pixi: Sorry it took so long! D:**

**Demon Guard666: Haha, thank you! :D**

**Blargh: Haha, gettn it on ;3**

**LEMON TIME! 33 ;))**

~Flint's POV~

…

…

…He…

He kissed her.

_He kissed her._

_**He fucking kissed her!**_

Before I knew it, my fist collided with Volkner's jaw. Rage was bubbling up within me. I was so pissed. I was _livid. _Volkner's body hit the wall. I gripped the collar of his shirt and punched his stomach. His eyes widened and he coughed. I gritted my teeth. Volkner grabbed my wrists and managed to punch me back. I didn't feel it though. He tackled me to the ground and kept punching me. I kicked him off and we both got to our feet. My eyes bore holes into his. I sidestepped and tripped him. His arm broke his fall, but I heard crack of bones. He flinched, but managed to knock me to the ground. He straddled me and punched me with his other fist. All I remember was kicking him off and smashing my fist into his face one more time before I blacked out.

…

…

…Uhnn…

…

"…F-Flint…?"

Who is that…?

I felt someone nudge me.

"Please, Flint… Please be okay…."

Autumn?

Suddenly light filled my vision and I saw Autumn. She was crying. When she saw me sit up, her eyes filled with such happiness. I pulled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder. Where was I? I looked around and down at my bandaged body. I was at the hospital.

"A-Autumn," I flinched at the sound of my voice. "What happened?" She pulled back and kissed me gently. All the pain in my body seemed to melt away.

"I was so worried about you. You and Volkner were fighting-"

"Oh, please don't tell me I lost!" I moaned. She gave me a weak smile.

"No, I'm… fairly sure you won," she reassured. "You both were beat up pretty bad, but even after you got some serious injuries, you kept fighting," tears welled in her eyes again. "… You idiot. You could've gotten killed… You cracked your skull and you could've bled out."

"I'll be fine," I grinned, ignoring the pain in my head. "What about Volkner?"

"He was released a couple days ago. He had a concussion and a broken arm."

"… A couple days ago? How long have I been out?" My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight.

"Just two weeks," she squeezed my hand. "I've been here the whole time." She smiled at me and I felt unbelievable happy for some reason.

A week passed and I was allowed out of the hospital. I really didn't want to, but I suppose I needed to confront to Volkner. Autumn convinced me to apologize.

"C'mon. It'll make you feel better," Autumn urged. I smiled down at her and nodded.

"I suppose it will."

We stepped in front of the gym around 5 p.m. and the blonde was already outside. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and he was sporting a cast on his left arm. Volkner's eyes were blank. They seemed empty and void of all emotion. I almost though 'fuck him' and turned around, going back to Autumn's, but I knew better. I stood before him and searched for something to say.

"Volkner." His jaw clenched and he seemed to flinch a bit. I noted the massive bruise on the side of his face. "I came to… I know it doesn't mean much now… I just," I couldn't quite put my thoughts into words. "… Look. I'm sorry, Volkner. I-"

"Apology accepted," he replied in a soft tone. "Although you really shouldn't be the one who's sorry. I realize now, I've been different lately. You knocked some sense into me. You knocked me down to size. When I got the feeling that you liked Autumn, I just got jealous," His eyes wandered to her. "Autumn, I really do like you, but," my jaw clenched. "I thought about it and I really just see you as a sister."

"Volkner," she began, "I see you as a brother too, and I'm not upset about what happened. We can still be friends." She smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at me.

"Flint," he outstretched his hand. "You helped me realize a couple things; let's just put this behind us."

I shook his hand and agreed. That went better than expected.

~Autumn's POV~

Around 7 p.m., shortly after our talk with Volkner, I took Flint back to my house. Not even five steps in, I hadn't even turned the lights on yet, Flint's body pressed me to the wall from behind.

"I believe we have some unfinished business." I could feel his hot breath on my neck. The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine and sent tingles to a lower region. He pressed his warm lips to my neck and kissed up and down. A soft moan found its way through my mouth when he kissed the base of my neck, just below my ear. He chuckled and began to suck on that spot. I sucked in a breath and began to grind against his hips. In one quick motion he gripped my hips, pulled my body harder on his, tilted his head back and moaned. I could feel his erection pressing against me through his pants. I managed to twist around and softly kiss him. He gently massaged my breasts as I ran my hands through his hair. He walked over the bed, still kissing me, and only stopped for a minute to throw me onto the mattress. He crawled on top of me and dragged his nails softly up and down my skin. I shivered and tugged on his shirt. He pulled it off and managed to get me out of mine. He kissed the top of my breasts and reached around my back to unclasp my bra. He threw it aside and hungrily stared at my exposed upper half. He ran his hands over my chest and down my sides. I softly moaned feeling little tingles where his fingers trailed. Before I knew it, my pants were missing as well. I pulled Flint into a kiss and began to unzip his pants. Impatiently, he helped me remove them and they joined the growing pile of clothes on the ground.

Before I knew it, my pants were off as well and Flint was kissing up my stomach to my breasts. His tongue twirled around my right nipple as his fingers toyed with the other. He began to suck and nibble on the tender skin while pinching and pulling slightly on the other side. He switched sides suddenly as I pressed my hips to his. I moaned loudly and ran my nails down his back. He grunted and moved his hand to slip past my underwear. He began to rub my clit slowly as I writhed and panted beneath him.

"F-Flint…!" I groaned testily. Looking up, he smirked and pressed his lips to mine. As his tongue invaded my mouth, I felt him slide two fingers into my entrance. My hips bucked and my hands flew to his hair, pulling his mouth closer to mine if possible. Reluctantly, he pulled away and held up the fingers that were previously inside me. Heat rushed to my face and I looked to the side, noticing how wet his fingers had gotten. I glanced back for a second to see him stick his fingers in his mouth, suck on them, and pull them out.

"You taste good," He whispered in my ear, smirking. I could feel him shift around.

"Shut up..!" My face was burning up, but all of a sudden my mid went blank as Flint thrust his entire length into me without warning. "A-ah…" My eyes fluttered shut as he began moving slowly. He kissed me again and began to pick up pace. My hips moved against his and at some point I felt him grab my ass. My breasts were pressed against his chest and we were as close as we could get. My nails dug into his back as I moaned louder and louder. The faster he moved, the closer I got to my end.

"Fli…! Ohh, Flint…! I'm... gonna…!" I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"O-oh, me too…! A-Autumn..!" We both orgasmed and came at the same time. He kissed me one last time before rolling on his back, panting.

We layed there for a while, both of us resting. I snuggled up to his side and he wrapped his arm around me. A bit afterwards I heard Flint chuckle and squeeze me. I cracked my eyes open to look at him.

"Mm?"

"Volkner never had a chance," He whispered, laughing to himself.

"What?"

"Heh, nothing, Autumn." He kissed my forehead and told me to sleep. "He really missed out."

**A/N: DONE! After forever of slacking D':**

**How'd you like the finale? ^^; **

**My first lemon….**


End file.
